Making Repairs
by icedemeralds
Summary: Silvia is a skilled Mechanic and a long time Fazbear fan. So of course a job offer at her childhood pizzaria sounded perfect! But once Midnight comes around, she finds out her beloved furry friends are not as nice as she remembers. With the help of Foxy and Mike the Security guard, Can she repair her childhood friends? Or will she be caught out of her suit?
1. Night One

||This is just a simple for fun Fan Fiction for my favorite indie game, Five Nights at Freddy's. If you do not know the main backstory I tried to explain it as best as I could. Feedback would be appreciated :) ||

It wasn't my first time here in this place of joy and family fun. My parents used to bring me here on my birthday and on weekends where they just wanted me to have fun. I was always strangely drawn to this place. Maybe it was the animatronics that my kid self loved the most. It certainly was not the pizza. Freddy Fazbear's, though creepy nowadays, will always hold a special place in my heart, even if I am now a twenty three year old woman.

Let me introduce you first to whom I am and why I am here now. My name is Silvia and I am a mechanic and an engineer. I am well known by the manager here at the pizzeria and was called in to fix a few of the issues with the lighting and the infamous animatronics.

As I recalled, they plan on reopening this place soon after a few renovations are done. I sighed, looking around in the dim, dim light of the parlor. They gave the night guard off tonight, giving me free range of the place and to fix Bonnie, the bunny animatronic that plays guitar, Chica the chicken's Jaw, and clean the Freddy Fazbear animatronic. They also told me to fix the lighting and hardwiring on Foxy the pirate Fox's show area, wanting to bring back his show.

This made this night all the more exciting. As a child, I loved the pirate cove show. Foxy was so funny and fun to play with when they walked around. He always knew my name and called me "Silvy the Swashbuckler" and always had me volunteer for the shows. Of course, I was only three years old at the time. One night, however, Foxy was doing a show and a little girl got too close after he had had a few shut downs and he bit the frontal lobe of the girl's brain right out. She lived, thank goodness, but poor Foxy was shut down until further notice. And that was back in 1987.

I walked to the main stage, checking my watch. It was almost midnight. I was going to start with Bonnie, the tall purple bunny. I looked him over, from what they told me, he started losing a few teeth and his guitar was breaking. I opened the light purple jaw of the robot, peeking inside with my flashlight.

"Oh, Bonnie, looks to me like a few simple tweaks to your jaw is all you need." I smiled, laughing to myself.

I let go of the jaw, looking down at my tool belt. I picked out my lucky screw driver that was given to me by my professor before I graduated. I pushed a few stray strands of my strawberry blonde hair behind my ear, getting to work. I unhinged his jaw slightly, screwing in some of the loose teeth.

"Oh, sweetie, all better now!" I smiled as I screwed in the last tooth.

I proceeded to then re attach his jaw, pushing on it to make sure it would not fall off.

"Perfect." I giggled, patting his fuzzy head.

I checked my watch, two minutes to midnight. I shrugged, I was in no rush to leave. I looked in the middle of the crew, slightly more forward than the other two. The main bear himself, Freddy. I smiled, remembering all the songs he sand and when he roamed the pizzeria laughing so happily and asking how the pizza was.

"Your turn, Freddy." I chuckled, stepping towards him.

"You know what I like to do for fun?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. I knew that voice…I knew it too well.

I turned around, looking back at Bonnie. He was in a different position. Instead of him standing straight, facing what would be the audience had anyone been there, he was head was faced directly at me.

I felt my heart sink into my stomach. I gulped, "B-Bonnie?" I stammered.

Maybe I hit something while fixing him up that turned him on.

"I like to s-s-s-sing, Huh-huh!" He laughed, taking a step towards me. Bonnie let go of his guitar, allowing it to fall.

I stepped backwards, bumping into Freddy.

I felt a clasp on my arm; "L-Let's eat!" said a female voice, which could only mean Chica.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. I struggled against the strong grip that was not Chica's. It was Freddy, his eyes glowing as he stared down at me, "That's against the rules. T-T-Time to k-k-k-kill them!" He said.

I managed to slip my arm out of his hold, running off the stage. I did not turn around, I just ran.

"N-No running in the pizzeria, kiddo!" I hear Chica say from behind me.

I ran into the only room I knew best, the Pirate's Cove. I dove behind the purple curtain, pulling my legs to my chest in complete fear. I sighed, looking up at a shut down Foxy. His suit was just decaying, the poor thing.

"You look awful, my poor Foxy." I whispered through some stray tears that remained on my face. "I'm stuck here anyways…Why don't I just quietly fix you?" I said.

I stood up, looking at him closely. I took a hold of his head, his jaw falling open, revealing his sharp teeth. I cringed, remembering those newspaper articles about his little…snack.

I set to work. I tightened his jaw, I sewed together his suit, I even fixed his exposed metal skeleton on his arms and legs.

"You look great, Foxy. The kids will love you. Maybe you'll find a new Swashbuckling Silvy." I chuckled.

I turned away, putting my tools back into my belt and tool kit. I checked my watch, 1:47. I sighed; I may as well wait it out until the place opened again.

I peeked out the curtains; I could faintly see Bonnie and Freddy roaming the place, singing their songs.

I turned back to Foxy. My eyes widening. He was kneeling down next to me, his face directly in front of mine.

I gulped, "F-Foxy?"

He was silent, his right arm was raised, his pirate hook coming into view.

I looked at it, it was chipped. I didn't notice before. I wanted to scream, but I kept my cool. He was not threatening me, nor was he giving away my position.

"Do…Do you want me to fix that for you?" I managed to say.

Foxy did not respond, he did not move at all.

I looked at my tool kit, opening it to find a few extra metal parts.

"Foxy I can fix it for you if you'd like. I have enough supplies." I said, shifting through my stuff.

I looked back at him, he had moved again, this time he was sitting with his legs crossed, his hook extended and he was leaning forward towards me.

I smiled, he didn't like to be watched, I guess. I smiled, setting to work once again. I examined his hook, getting my sundering gun, melting some spare metal to patch his hook.

"There you are, Foxy." I smiled, setting my tools back into my kit.

I turned back to him again, he was moving, not paying attention to me, but staring at his hook. He looked at me finally, noticing I was watching him. He froze in place once again.

"You always were my favorite, Foxy." I smiled at him, petting his head. I saw his pupils follow my hand, and I sighed, "I don't think the bite was your fault. You glitched is all. It's their fault for not paying closer attention to you. I'll have your stage up and running by tomorrow night." I giggled.

He stood, staring at me, "Swashbuklin' Sylvy…" He said in his raspy mechanical voice.

I nodded, looking up at him, "It's been a long time, Foxy." I said.

He stared at me, his unblinking eyes fixated on my face, "Ol' Foxy missed ye. Freddy and the rest of the land lubbers have got to see ye. It'll finally snap sense into them as it did to me." He said.

I blinked, "Foxy, you can talk? I mean respond intelligently that is. Aren't you programmed with things to say?" I asked.

Foxy nodded, "Aye, but ye see…it be a hard story to tell in a short period of time."

I smirked, looking at my watch, 2:15. "I'm stuck here for another four hours and fifty minutes. Talk away."

Foxy sat down across from me, crossing his legs, "That day…" He said distantly, "Ol' Foxy here on me eleventh birthday." He started.

I blinked, "What? How did you have a-"

"Arg, let me finish." He snapped his jaw in annoyance.

I shut up, curling my legs up to my chest.

He looked down at his hook, "A man approached ol Foxy. At the time, Freddy also had a special birthday suit that be gold with a blue hat. He approached me, tellin' me to come with him and that he had a special present for me in the birthday room. I was so excited that I followed him right away…" He trailed off.

I scooted closer to him, my hand resting on his arm.

"He…He grabbed me, the lubber grabbed me. I tried to scream but by the time I could, it be too late. He stuffed me old body into one of me suits. I was killed in this place…I don't remember me old name, me old life, I remember being killed. Aye, I took over the data base of Foxy. Tis all I know, lass."

I could not even believe it…the Pirate Cove Foxy, the robot that made me laugh and smile, is actually the spirit of a child who only knows how to be Foxy.

I shook my head, "Foxy…but then…why do the other ones seem so…mean? They grabbed me and were just acting like they were going to kill me." I asked.

Foxy nodded, peeking out of the curtains, "Bonnie, Freddy, and Chica are all victims as well. They are hardwired differently. They, as well as myself, see humans as humans. Staff who be here afterhours often are mistaken as metal endoskeletons. Even if they are not recognized as that, we easily lose control and try to kill out of spite of the man who killed us." He explained.

I nodded, "But, you did not kill me…"

Foxy chuckled, "I remember ye. You always were my favorite audience member. The day before I…I bit that girl…you were here. You said 'You always were my favorite, Foxy.' I wanted to tell ye right there."

I smiled, "Is it possible the others remember me?" I asked. I had to be here every night this week to fix them, I couldn't stand to think what would happen if I wasn't careful. "I'm scheduled to be here all week, Foxy! I don't want the constant battle with the other three every time I come here."

Foxy moved his jaw in an attempt to smile, standing up, "Come here earlier than you did this time. We be alive at the stroke of midnight. If the others be a problem, I'll come arunnin'!" He chuckled.

I looked up at him, a sad smile on my face.

Foxy tilted his head, "What be wrong, lassy?" he asked.

I sighed, "I just realized…you're a great friend, Foxy. I am only working here this week." I said sadly.

Foxy laughed quietly, "Yahar, I know. But who knows! Maybe you'll come back again! Fer now, you just do what ye gotta do. Who knows, maybe Freddy and the other lubbers will remember ye Foxy will protect ye until then."

I smiled, leaning my head against the back of his little enclosure. I just had to wait it out a few more hours until the manager came and got me. I closed my eyes, my body relaxing. I heard Foxy kneel down, his good arm around me. I leaned into his fuzzy but slightly hard shoulder, just resting.

"Lass?" He said suddenly.

I opened one eye, "Yeah? What is it?"

He sighed, "I'm okay now. But is ya ever see ol Foxy have eyes that be black with glowin' yellow pupils…run. Go into the night watch's room and close both doors. That means I be out of control." He said.

I nodded, biting my lip nervously, closing my eyes again.

I must have fallen asleep in Pirate's Cove, but I woke up with Foxy nudging me. He was frozen in place by the time I stood up.

"Miss?" I heard from outside the curtains. That was the voice of the manager.

"I'm in here! I-I finished Foxy. Wanna see?" I smiled, looking over at Foxy.


	2. Night Two

||Something went wrong with when I tried to upload this chapter the first time. I do sincerely apologize. but here is Night two :) ||

I know what you are thinking: _Why the hell would you return to that demon place?!_ Well, I had to. I promised Foxy. I promised myself.

I looked at my watch, my tool kit in my other hand. It was eleven, I decided to get there an hour early, just before they start to move. I fixed two out of the four. I decided to start with Chica, whose cupcake was falling off her hand and jaw was just barely hanging on. I was also informed that her internal wiring was frying and causing her metal skeleton to overheat and sometimes will start the suit on fire.

I walked into the main entrance, taking a deep breath. It was already dark inside the pizzeria of terror. I flipped on my flashlight, examining my surroundings, making sure they didn't somehow start moving early.

I smiled to myself, realizing none of the bots were moving. I peeked quickly into the Pirate Cove. I could see Foxy's face between the cracks of the curtains. I smiled, waving at him "I don't know if you can hear me, Foxy, but I'm back…I'll be on the main stage, okay?" I whispered to him from the doorway.

He didn't respond. Maybe he couldn't move yet either.

I shrugged it off, moving to the main dining area where the main stage was. I looked at the famous trio, who were all locked into place. I looked at Bonnie as I climbed onto the stage. His new jaw seemed to be holding up great, which was good.

I glanced at Chica; her jaw was basically just falling off. I checked my watch again, only five minutes past. I set down my tool kit, examining her. I figured I should probably just start with her inner wiring and then worry about her jaw.

I moved closer to her, pushing some of my loose hair into my hat. I touched her headpiece, tugging it gently. It was loosely on; I just had to be careful of her metal skeleton and the eyes. I took her headpiece off, carefully placing it next to me. I looked at her exposed head part of her skeleton; I noticed a few loose wires in the back of her where her eyes were. I took out some pliers and a few wires of my own. I clipped the two blue ones and a green one on each eye, making her eyes close. I connected the new ones to replace the old ones. I smiled, wiping off some dust and rust off of her skeleton.

I then focused on her voice box that was attached to the back of her skeletons mouth. I pressed a button, "L-L-L-Let's e-e-e-e-e" The box fizzled and screeched loudly before just going silent. I frowned; it worked just fine last night when she was trying to kill me.

I set to work with my lucky wrench and some pliers. I was making only minor tweaks. It was just a bit rusty and the battery was dying. Suck an easy fix.

I smiled, placing her head back on top of her skeleton; it made a little _pop_ sound when it was in proper place.

I looked at my watch, half an hour until it was time for me to hide with Foxy or find a new hiding spot.

I turned to Freddy, looking at his suit. It was matted and very dirty. It also had stains on it.

"Freddy is that… is that _blood?" _I gasped.

"It is." I heard from behind me.

I nearly fainted, falling to the ground in surprise. That wasn't Foxy's voice. I screamed, ducking and putting my arms over my head.

"Hey, hey! Don't be scared!" I heard the man's voice say. I heard hurried footsteps come towards me.

I peeked in the direction of the noise. A man, not much older than me, was standing behind me and staring at me in concern.

I shakily sat up, fixing my hat, "H-Hello…" I gulped, "I'm Silvia, the mechanic. I was hired to fix the bots here and the lighting." I said nervously, "Who might you be?" I asked.

The man tipped his hat, "The name's Mike. I run the nightshift here. I was told to come in and watch tonight. I didn't realize you'd be here so early." He smiled small.

I sighed in relief. I guess I was pretty happy to see a human face that was not trying to kill me. I sat up on my knees, "Mike? H-How have you survived here? These bots are insane…" I looked at Freddy, cringing at the blood on him.

Mike sighed, "I know it's scary, but I've managed. I need the money. Besides, I can't help but find a slight amusement with always making it to the morning." He chuckled.

I looked at my watch, "I have fifteen minutes until these guys come to life. Then I'm going to see Foxy." I said. I stood up, jumping down to the ground off the stage.

Mike looked horrified, "Foxy? Why on earth, out of all of them, would you visit Foxy?!" He snarled, "That little shit sprints down to my office almost every night trying to kill me."

I blinked, frowning, "Foxy is the only one who helped me make it through my first night. He's so nice to me…he remembers me." I said with a small smile.

Mike rolled his eyes, "Maybe without me here…they all hate me because I watch them on the cameras. They think I'm-"

"A skeleton with no suit…I know. Foxy told me." I smirked.

Mike smirked back at me, "So, you're the 'Animatronics whisperer' now?" He laughed.

I smiled, checking my watch again, "Thirteen minutes. I have to at least start on Freddy." I said.

Mike nodded, "I'll stay here with you. We'll run to my office two minutes to midnight." He said.

I nodded, turning my back to him and looking at Freddy. I climbed back onto the stage, picking up my tool box. I looked into it, shifting through it. I frowned, "Hey, uh, Mike?" I asked without turning around, "Do you happen to have some sanitation spray and some paper towels? I need to clean Freddy up." I said.

"Yeah I do! I'll grab them for you." He said.

I heard his rushed footsteps rush off into the distance.

I looked at Freddy while I waited.

"I'm sorry…" I heard come from within his suit.

I blinked, my heart melting at the voice I heard. They sounded so scared and nervous.

"I don't mean to…I'm not in control."

I sighed, "Its okay, Freddy…I know you don't mean it." I said back to him.

"What, talking to Freddy, are ya?" I hear Mike chuckle from behind me.

I rolled my eyes, turning back to him, "Yes, I am. Just give me the cleaning stuff. We have ten minutes." I sighed in frustration.

He tossed me the spray and the paper towels. I caught them both, turning back to Freddy. I sprayed his fur, rubbing it with the paper towels. A lot of blood came off, making his fur look and even smell cleaner.

I smiled, "Nice and clean, Freddy." I said.

"Th-Thank you." I heard Freddy say.

"What the hell?" I heard Mike say.

I looked at my watch, my heart dropping, "Mike!" I gasped.

"Dum dum dum dum diddley doo" I heard come from a few rooms away.

"Foxy?" I whispered.

Mike grabbed my arm, running me off the stage, "No time. Run!" He said as he darted down the hall. I grabbed my stuff before he could run me too far away.

"Silvy?" I heard as I ran by. I whipped my head around, seeing Foxy standing in the doorway.

I frowned, shaking my grip from Mike. I ran back towards pirate cove.

"Silvia!" I heard Mike yell. "Silvia, no, he's already seen me!"

I ignored him, running to Foxy. "Foxy!" I yelled.

I could see him at the end of the hall, standing there, just staring down towards the office.

I ran straight into his arms, "Foxy, I told you I'd come back!" I smiled up at him.

My smile soon faded, he was staring down at me now, his jaw open, his eyes glowing yellow. I tried backing up from him, but he had me tight in his grip.

"F-Foxy?" I gasped.

I felt a strong tug on my arm, pulling me away from Foxy as his jaw snapped closed.

Mike was pulling back down the hallway, shoving me into the office and shutting both of the doors.

I slouched over, feeling a sharp pain in my arm. Foxy must have gotten my arm with his hook when Mike pulled me away.

Mike frowned at me, "You're insane. You are absolutely delirious." He said while gasping for air. "You are so lucky this place has a lot of power left or else we'd be dead." He snarled.

I kept a hold of my arm, shaking my head, "Foxy…He was fine last night…" I said.

Mike nodded "He saw me. They all get murderous and crazy whenever I am here…I wasn't here last night." He sighed.

I shook my head, looking up at his big monitor that was focused on the main stage.

"It's not their fault. I can't be mad at them." I smiled sadly at the Rabbit that was wandering around aimlessly on stage.

Mike scoffed, "Yeah, right, I know the stories. I've read the articles and did my research. I do feel bad about the kids but I can't feel bad about their murderous ways." He said.

I turned to him in total disbelief, "Mike those kids were murdered. I'd be pissed at whoever did it too and want them dead." I frowned at him.

Mike rolled his eyes, "I know, I know," he sighed. He rubbed the back of his head, thinking, "look I know I should feel for them but it's very hard to when they have tried to kill me almost every night."

I stood up, "Mike…will you help me get at least Foxy to come to his senses? I want to try and ease the spirits and make this place a little less…creepy." I asked.

Mike blinked his eyes wide. He looked at his monitor, reaching over me to press a button to peek into the bathroom entrance. Chica was staring back at us, just watching the camera. He smiled slightly, looking back at me, "Fine…fine, I'm in." He said. He looked around his desk, grabbing something and tossing it to me. "You'll need this."

I looked up at him, and then back down at the object in my hand. It was a walkie talkie. I looked up at him, "What is this for?" I asked.

Mike smiled, "I know this pizzeria like the back of my hand. I'll come in early tomorrow and wait to see you on the camera. I can help you get to Foxy and be safe by watching the cameras, and then when someone is coming for you I'll tell you over the talkie so you can hide." He smiled at me, quickly checking the doors then the cameras then looking back at me.

I smiled, "Thank you, Mike." I looked at the screen that was now switched to pirate cove. Foxy was peeking out of his curtain, not moving.

Mike took his hat off, bowing jokingly, "If malady gets in a sticky situation, Mikey will run to the rescue." He smirked, his brown hair messy from where his hat was.

I laughed, kissing his cheek, "Thank you, but I think 'malady' can handle herself." I giggled.

Mike cleared his throat, his face beat red, "R-right well. You could probably get going…" he said, swiftly putting his hat back on and straightening up.

I looked at my watch, "It's only two." I said, glancing at the camera then back at him.

He blinked, "Oh. Well then I guess you're stuck with me until six." He chuckled, taking a seat in his chair. "You can sleep if you'd like. I can handle watching the cameras." He said.

I nodded, sitting down against the wall, closing my eyes. I was rather exhausted.

"Working with the skeleton?" I heard a whisper come from the door.

My eyes shot open, looking towards the door. No one was there, Mike even flickered the door lights. No one was there, no sign of the animatronics. I shuddered, closing my eyes again.

I was awoken suddenly by a loud buzzing sound.

"Six o'clock, robot whisperer." I heard Mike say as cheery as ever.

I smiled groggily, standing up.

"I'll be here at ten tonight. Be here about midnight." He said.

I nodded, rubbing my eyes and grabbing my tool kit. As I walked out of that pizza place, I smiled. It was time to do something that should have been done years ago.


	3. Night Three

||I apologize for the delay in this part! I just started a new job and have been away at training. enjoy!||

I looked at my watch, five minutes to midnight. I had been there since eleven forty; I had just been just sitting around in pirates cove's seating area, waiting for any sign of life from Foxy or even the other three. I glanced over at the curtains, hoping for just a sign of my friendly fox coming to life.

"Hey, how ya holding up?" I heard from my pocket.

I smiled, grabbing the walkie-talkie out of my jean pocket, glancing at the camera that was on the wall, "I'm fine, Mike. I trust Foxy out of all of-"

"Silvy?" I heard a rusty voice say.

I turned the walkie-talkie off quickly before Foxy could hear Mike. I looked towards the purple curtain, my heart sinking. Foxy was peeking out of the curtain and he looked as if he was shaking. He was looking between me and the camera nervously.

"Foxy?" I asked, standing up from my chair. I played nervously with my hair, fixing it so it draped over my navy blue tee. I stepped closer to his curtain, "Foxy its okay. Don't be scared of me." I said calmly.

Foxy was frozen in place, probably scared of the camera.

I sighed, walking over to the curtain and stepping onto his stage with him. Though it was a struggle, I managed to pull him out of view if the camera.

"Silvy…I-I-I'm so sorry about last night..." he stammered. He looked at my arm that I had bandaged when I returned home this morning. His robotic eye patch flipped up as he stared at my arm in horror; "D-D-Did old Foxy do that to ye?" he blinked, his eyelids making a little _plink_ sound.

I hesitated before nodding. I felt kind of bad. I should have hid it a little better, maybe a long sleeve shirt. "Foxy it's really okay. I'm fine, I promise." I said.

He backed away from me, shaking his head, "N-No." he said.

"Foxy," I said in irritation. I stepped towards him, wrapping my arms around the shaking robot. I chuckled, "shut up." I finished. I looked up at him, his metal arms hugging me back.

He sighed in a metallic groan, "Silvy I tried. I tried to control myself. I-I had to…k-k-k-k-"his jaw twitched, his arms suddenly tightened on me. I felt his legs even start to twitch, "Kill it." He said darkly.

I looked up at Foxy's face. His eyes glowed and his jaw was slowly opening. "Foxy!" I yelled.

Foxy's eyes returned back to normal, blinking a few times. "I-I'm sorry, Silvy. What were we talking about?" He asked with his version of a nervous smile.

I could not believe it. He was fine until I mentioned Mike but could snap out of it now? What if…what if he could just _talk_ to Mike? He would not have to know what his job was at all. Foxy could really be helpful in trying to get the other three bots on our side.

"Foxy? How would you like to meet a friend of mine?"I asked, looking up at him.

Foxy looked back down at me, "I-I don't think that's a good idea. I shouldn't have to see anyone. I don't want to hurt anyone." He said nervously.

I smiled, shaking my head into his furry chest piece. I reached down, grabbing the walkie-talkie out of my jean pocket, turning it back on.

"You do not have to see anyone, Foxy." I said with a smile. I looked at the walkie-talkie, pressing the talk button, "Mike? Are you there?" I asked.

It took him a second but he responded, "Silvia? Silvia, is something wrong?" he asked.

I glanced at Foxy whose head was just tilted in curiosity. I smiled happily; he wasn't changing into his uncontrollable self, "Mike, say hello to Foxy." I said.

Mike did not answer right away; he was probably in a state of complete confusion. His voice finally cracked over through the speaker, "H-Hello, Foxy. I'm Mike. I-….I'm Silvia's friend." He said simply.

Foxy looked at me, unsure of if he should talk or not. I extended the talkie to him, pressing the button for him. He opened his jaw, "A-Ahoy, Mikey. I-It's old Foxy." He said.

"Oh my god, you _can_ talk…" Mike responded.

I smiled and giggled, "I told you!" I said

"It's your Bunny Buddy, B-Bonnie!" I heard from just outside the curtain.

I froze.

Foxy stepped in front of me, "Ye best be gettin' back to the stage, land lubber! These kids now be part of the pirate's crew!" Foxy said.

Bonnie was silent for a bit. I heard the camera on the wall zoom and move and click. "Foxy?" I heard the bunny's voice say.

I gasped silently, _he could talk as well?_

"Foxy, could you come out here? Freddy wants to see your new repairs that girl did on you. He wants you up and performing again…but next time we'll make sure you're fed." He laughed.

Foxy looked at me, "Arg, yer askin' a lot of old Foxy." He said. He winked at me, "I guess I old Foxy can pay the bear a visit. Just give me a moment, would ye?" he asked.

Bonnie sighed, "Foxy he wants you now. He never asks twice." Bonnie said in a low voice. I heard clanking footsteps and saw the curtain move slightly.

My eyes darted up to Foxy's, who put his eye patch back over his eye, turning to the curtain.

Bonnie's eye was staring directly at me.

I tried to scream but Foxy's cold, metal hand covered my mouth before I could. I looked at Bonnie, who drew the curtain back completely; his eyes were black now, with only a small, white glowing pupil staring at me. "Freddy, someone's breaking the rules! Foxy, why do you have this exposed skeleton with you?" He asked in a sickly sweet voice. He leaned close to my face, grabbing my head in his hands roughly. "She must have been assigned to a Chica suit." He said with a dark laugh, "She sure is a pretty metal freak."

Foxy grabbed a hold of me yanking me out of his grip and practically throwing me behind him. I fell to the floor, unable to catch myself with his swift movements.

Foxy pulled Bonnie to stand straight and pushed him away. Bonnie did not budge too much, only slightly. Foxy raised his hook, "Ye best be movin' along now, Bonnie. This here be no skeleton. This be a human. We like humans, remember? We used to be-"

"Enough" growled a voice. It was much darker and much lower than either Bonnie or Foxy's. Bonnie froze for a second, stepping to the side. None other than Freddy himself was standing there.

Foxy did not budge his position, "Aye, Freddy Fazbear, Ye best be movin' along as well. None of ye are takin' this lass here." Foxy said protectively. He glanced back at me briefly, before looking back at the other two.

Freddy simply looked from Foxy to me then back to Foxy, "Foxy, you know as well as I that we do not speak of our horrible memories of the time before we came alive. As for the skeleton," Freddy nodded at me, stepping closer to Foxy and I, "She is to come with me now. I must speak with her." He said.

Foxy snarled, jumping down of his stage, getting in Freddy's face, "Not without me there, bear" he said.

Freddy looked at Bonnie, nodding. Bonnie ran to Freddy's side, holding Foxy's arms behind his back.

Foxy struggled, watching Freddy as he stepped closer to me, "N-No! Let the lass go!" he pleaded.

Freddy ignored him, walking to the edge of the stage. He held out his hand, "I don't believe we have met, miss, oh, and I do assume you are a lady skeleton." He said.

I backed up against the very back of the stage, gasping for air as I panicked.

Freddy blinked, "Have it your way, we will just talk here." He said with a nod. He stepped onto the stage, walking over to me until he was directly in front of me, our feet almost touching. He bent down, tilting his head to one side as he stared at me, "My name is Freddy, Freddy Fazbear to be exact. I am the very mascot of this great place for kids and adults alike. Now what might your name be, my dear?" he said politely.

I gulped, never had I been more scared in my life. I took a deep breath, "Silvia. I'm the repair girl the owner hired to help fix you guys." I said, my voice shaking.

Freddy nodded, chuckling darkly, he reached out his hand, giving me a warm smile.

I looked at Foxy who shook his head and looked back at Freddy, "I'm not going with you." I said quietly.

Freddy's smile began to fade, "Have it your way." He said with a hint of irritation.

Freddy turned away from me, looking at Bonnie. Bonnie nodded, as if they were speaking without words.

Freddy turned back to me, "Look. I'm a nice bear. Really, I am. I'm going to let you go, either leave this place or stay in the backstage room where you belong. Do not let me catch you exposed again." He snarled. He turned around to look at Foxy, who was snapping his jaw angrily, "As for you, pirate. You can join your little friend backstage if you wish. Just return here before management comes in the morning." He looked Foxy up and down, "You do look good though. That repair woman did a wonderful job on us all." He smiled.

Bonnie let go of Foxy, staring me down.

Foxy rushed to my side, kneeling down to me and helping me up. I'm glad he was there or else I probably would have fallen over. My knees were shaking so badly.

Foxy looked me over, "I'll walk you out." He said.

I nodded, leaning on him for support.

Foxy picked me up, carrying me from the stage to the main door.

"I hope you enjoyed your stay at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!" I heard Freddy's recorded voice say as we neared the door.

I frowned. I knew what had to be done now. I'm gonna come in early. Very early. Maybe I'll come in while they open.


	4. Day FOur

||I decided to do something different. A chapter during the day rather than the night! Ill also do a night four, but I feel like a day one was a nice change. Thank you all SO much for the support. I hope you're enjoying reading as much as I'm enjoying writing! Feedback is always welcome, as well as constructive criticism. Thank you! 3||

* * *

><p>The ominous look of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza was almost clean and washed away during the day time. It was so bright and full of children laughter and fun.<p>

I could not help but smile at the memories I had of the pizzeria. I stood in the doorway of the main stage area, watching Freddy, Bonnie and Chica all perform. I smiled, they were all so happy. I glanced over at Pirate Cove. It was still dark and closed down. I frowned to myself. I fixed him and his stage so why wasn't Foxy being used?

"Hello, Hello!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked behind the counter, the manager of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, smiled at me from behind the counter. I barley even recognized him. He looked very different in the light of day. He wore the usual "Fazbear Staff" black staff shirt and jeans. He looked me over, "I almost didn't recognize you without your overalls or jeans." He chuckled.

I smiled, it was true, and he was a long time friend of mine who I only saw when I was in town. I sported leggings today with a grey sweater dress with a black belt. It was autumn, so I dressed accordingly. I had my hair down for a change as well. I usually tried to look semi-presentable while in public. "I know. I don't look like I just rolled out from under a car." I joked.

He smiled, leaning his arms on the counter towards me, "What brings ya in during the day?" He asked.

I swallowed my nerves, " I wanted to check the main break room, if that was okay with you," I lied, "I think Freddy and the gang are fixed to the point where they can roam around again. Even Foxy performed so much better when I tested him last night. I want to try his show today for the kids." I said.

He blinked, biting his lip, "I'll tell you what," He said. His eyes were full of thought, looking me over, as if trying to read my face, "I mean…we have a birthday this afternoon. I'll allow it this once. If it goes well, then we will allow it for the future shows!" He smiled nervously.

I nodded, "Let me get Foxy ready and do a last minute check on the others once this run of the show is over." I said.

The manager nodded. He reached under the table, grabbing the keys to the back room. I took them happily.

I passed through the main stage dining area. I looked at the main bear, glaring at him.

Freddy was singing his song. He suddenly stopped, staring at me.

I held my breath, stopping dead in my tracks.

"Hey boys and girls, we have a special guest today!"

I looked nervously at the bear and his band of friends, my heart sinking.

Freddy and Bonnie laughed, "Our wonderful repair mechanic, S-S-Silvia! Who helped fix out pirate pal, Foxy!" He extended his hand out, pointing at me, "Let's give her a proper Fazbear welcome!" He said happily.

The kids began to cheer and clap for me while the supervising staff on the floor stared at me in confusion. I smiled and waved at the kids who loved it, while the staff was just scared and confused.

I hurriedly picked up the pace to the backroom, quickly unlocking the door. I waited for a while, just waiting for the lights to go out and the children's voices to die out.

About ten minutes passed, the lights flipped off. I smiled, looking around at the various switches. I bit my lip, flipping the red switch that was alone on the back wall. I looked around the room, hearing some clanking and murmurs of confusion.

I peeked out of the doorway, able to see the back stage where Freddy and his friends were behind the curtain. They were looking at themselves, then at each other.

Chica looked at Freddy, "F-F-Freddy?" She said in her sweet, skipping mechanical voice. She blinked, looking at her hands then at Bonnie, "Bonnie? How-ow-ow are we moving? It's not night time yet." She asked.

I could not help but frown, her voice was still skipping. Maybe that couldn't be completely fixed just yet.

Bonnie shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe…Freddy!" Bonnie said with excitement, "They're letting us walk again! We can finally be with the kids again!" He said happily.

I walked out from around the corner of the door, a big smile on my face, "Well, I see you are all happy and ready for another show."

I saw Freddy freeze up, his back to me, "I thought we told you to stay in the backroom, skeleton." He said, not looking at me, "Now scat before management finds ya, or worse, a kid sees a freak like you walking around." He snarled.

Chica stared at me, as did Bonnie, "Freddy," Chica said.

Freddy looked at her, then at me, his eyes widening, "Wait," he said, taking a step towards me.

I gulped but kept my ground, looking up at the tall animatronic, "I told you, I'm not a metal endoskeleton." I said, crossing my arms.

Freddy blinked, "But…then why did I…" Freddy looked down, frowning in frustration, "Foxy was right…and that night guard we- "he stopped himself, rubbing his face, "Oh no…oh no, no!" he said painfully.

I looked at him, patting his arm, "You didn't know any better, Freddy." I said sympathetically.

Freddy pulled his arm away, "N-no, don't touch me!" he said, backing away from me, "I'm a monster!" he cried out.

Bonnie and Chica looked at each other, "As are we…" they said together.

I wanted to feel happy. I wanted to rub it in their faces. I had finally shown them the light; I proved them wrong and stopped the terror. I wanted to laugh and dismantle them piece by piece! But instead, I ran over to Freddy, extending my arms out to him, and hugging him as tightly as I could.

He froze, "W-what?"

I sighed into his chest piece, "I forgive you, Freddy." I said, looking up at him. I let go of him, hugging both Bonnie and Chica at the same time, "I also forgive the both of you." I said, looking at Bonnie then Chica. I let go of them both, looking back at Freddy, "I know you guys love everyone. You didn't know." I said.

Freddy looked at me, "Why aren't you mad?" he asked.

I smiled, "Because, Freddy," I said, "I know what happened to you all…before you were Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy." I said.

Freddy nodded, looking at Bonnie and Chica who were both now next to me.

Bonnie smiled, "Thank you for fixing us." He said.

Chica was hiding behind Freddy slightly, "I want to apologize to the security guy." She said, "Will you be back tonight?" she asked.

I smiled, "Of course! I'm going to be staying for the next show. They're allowing Foxy to perform today. I want to support all of you." I smiled.

Freddy looked at me, "Go tell him. He'll be so excited." He said.

I smiled, hugging Freddy once more before running from backstage.

I ran to the pirate's cove, avoiding all of the other staff members, I looked behind the curtain, "Foxy?" I asked.

The pirate Fox turned to me, a look of confusion in his eyes, "Silvy?" He asked. He looked at the lights emanating from the back wall, and then looked at me, "How am I movin' already? Why are me lights on?" he asked.

I giggled, "Foxy, they're letting you perform today! I convinced them you were actually fixed! You can also roam freely now." I smiled.

Foxy's jaw dropped as if it was unhinged again, "I can walk with…the wee kiddies again?" He said. He looked me over, "B-But what if I bite someone again? What if I hurt someone?" He said, his hand twitching.

I looked at him, grabbing his hook, "Foxy, you'll do just as great as you did before. You're fixed. I even convinced Freddy and the others that I'm not a metal endoskeleton! Everything's falling into place!" I said.

Foxy peeked out of his curtains, putting his eye patch back down over his other eye. He stared at the other staff members roaming around, "I actually see people, and I don't see them scallywag skeletons!" He said happily, he let out a loud laugh, hooking my arm with his, "Yar, I be ready for anything, lassy!"

I giggled, hugging his arm, "I'll be watching your show! Then I'll be here later tonight for my second to last night." I said with a sad smile.

Foxy looked down at me, patting my head with his good hand, "You've done great by us, lass. We will have a party before you have to leave." He chuckled, "A shindig the Fazbear family way!" he snapped his jaw.

I smiled, happily now. I looked towards the curtain, where the manager was looking towards where Foxy and I were.

"Silvia? How is Foxy looking?" I heard him say.

Foxy stiffened, standing upright, "Ahoy wee land lubbers!" Foxy's mechanic and recorded voice box said. He looked down at me and winked.

I opened the curtain, Foxy leaning over me, looking at the manager, "He's doing amazing! He even has facial recognition and can respond to questions, as do the rest of the Fazbear family!" I looked back and my furry friend, "Right, Foxy?" I smiled.

Foxy laughed, "Yarhar! Aye, Silvia! Ye be the best mechanic I've ever seen!" He said, making small robotic movements.

I smiled, looking back at the manager, who smiled.

"He looks amazing. They all do! The staff loves to see them walk around and what not. It's like they're happier!" He said.

I nodded "I think they are. I'll be watching the show to see any improvements." I smiled.

The manager smiled and nodded, "It's about to start. Shall I show you to your seat?" He asked.

I nodded, looking at Foxy as I left. I blew him a kiss.

He winked at me, getting into his place on stage, and closing the curtain.


	5. A note from the Author

Hello Everyone!

For my dear followers. Finals week kind of consumed my entire being. I am sorry! Night Four is on its way!  
>Don't hate me.<p> 


	6. SORRY! out of order!

||Sorry! This chapter is out of order due to people wanting a Disney story book ending and even a PM death threat.I live to please, darlings. A redone night four shall be uploaded shortly||


	7. Night Four (Version one)

||Fun Fun! Her second to last night! Even though I NEVER KILLED HER OFF IF Y'ALL WOULD HAVE JUST WAITED FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER *ahem* but hey! I live to please. (So stop with the death threats. It's just a story, luv 3 ) The alternate version of night four 3 happy reading! ||

The show ended up being amazing. They roamed around, talking to the kids, and most of it, I could tell, was coming from them rather than their programmed lines. Even Foxy's show ran smoothly. He was very timid for the first minute or so, but as the show went on he was unstoppable! He played a chasing game with the kids and called some up on stage to teach them a song of the sea.

I stayed the entire day, waiting for the time of my night shift to start. I checked the clock on the wall; it was ten minutes until midnight. I had been waiting in the kitchen, reading a book and eating some pizza. I heard footsteps in the other room. They weren't the robots usual clunky sounding steps.

"Mikey?" I called.

I heard the steps stop, "Silvia?" I heard him reply.

I smiled, closing my book. I packed it up, walking out into the main dining hall.

I heard him shriek.

I dropped my bag, sprinting down the hall. I followed his shriek down into the backstage room. He was being surrounded by all four animatronics. He was holding up a pipe, trying to defend himself.

"Welcome!" I head Freddy say in his cheery voice.

Bonnie looked back at me and waved with a smile, "Hey, Silvia." He grinned.

Mike looked at Bonnie, raising the pipe as if to take a swing at his head while he was distracted.

I gasped, running towards Bonnie, and squeezing in front of him. I held up my arms, grabbing the pipe with one hand, looking at Mike, "Mikey, no!" I said.

He relaxed his arms, loosening the grip on his pipe. He stared at me in total shock, "Silvia, get away from them! What are you doing?!" He said through his panting breaths.

I shook my head, feeling a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me, Bonnie was smiling down at me, "I'm okay, kid" He said, "He has every right to fear us, given what we put him through." He chuckled.

Freddy cleared his throat, pulling me to him, and hugging me from behind, "Listen, security guard," he said. He looked at me and then back at Mike, a smile on his face, "thanks to this girl here, even though we all see you as a metal skeleton, we know now that you are, in fact, a human." He said.

I smiled at him, and then at Mike, who looked in shock. He lowered his pipe, looking at the four animatronics and then me. I could not help but sort of feel bad for him. He was so confused.

I felt a tug on my arm, "Lass," Foxy said in a whimper.

I managed to crane my neck to be able to see him; his ears were back, his eyes to the floor.

"Lass, tonight be yer second to last night with us." He said sadly.

I sighed, "I know, sweetie." I said. I patted his head, smiling small. I looked at Mike, tilting my head, "Mikey? I think you and these four got off on the wrong foot." I gestured to Bonnie, "This is Bonnie Bunny, the dapper guitar player." I giggled.

Bonnie pretended to fix his bow tie and laughed his broken laugh, "Nice to meet ya, Mike!"

I looked at Chica, "This is Chica Chicken, the beautiful girl of the gang."

Chica giggled, "Hello there, Mike! Let's eat!" She said.

I then looked at Foxy, "The terror of the seven seas! This is Foxy, the swash bucklin' pirate fox!" I giggled.

Foxy laughed, "Yar, the fasted pirate there ever be!" He joked.

I then looked at Freddy, "Finally, the main bear himself, Freddy Fazbear!" I smiled.

Freddy tipped his hat at Mike, "Nice to meet you, little fella." He chuckled, "I think I speak for all four of us when I say we are very sorry for every night of terror we caused you." He said.

Mike looked at the four of them once more, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips, "No, no. That's alright. Silvia told me your tragic story. I understand. No hard feelings."

Chica clapped, "Oh, yay! I always did think you were a cute skeleton!" She giggled.

Foxy laughed, "Lass, even if ye were a human, we'd all be youngins." He laughed.

Mike chuckled, "Well thank you, Chica," he smiled, "Silvia? What do we do now? I don't have to watch them anymore…and you have no one to fix." He said.

Bonnie nudged Freddy, making a lound clang noise, "Actually, Freddy, what about the yellow-"

Freddy hit Bonnie in the arm, cutting him off mid sentence, "N-No. No, Bonnie, I don't think that would be too wise. Jason is a very unruly and unstable spirit." He said.

I looked back at the two of them, "What?"

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica adverted their eyes, not answering me or making eye contact.

I looked directly at Foxy, "Foxy…" I said.

Foxy looked at me, and then looked down, "Jason was the last of us killed in this place. He be the second oldest in age next to Freddy, he was stuffed into the suit the guy used to lure us all. Stuffed into the suit used to lure us away, he was. Argh, but he was always a lil stinker when he was alive." Foxy said, swinging his hooked arm.

Chica nodded, "Always detaching my cupcake, throwing fits, and even punched kids younger than he was."

Freddy sighed, "Now he's locked away in the basement. The suit has the dark energy from the murders on it as it is. That mixed with Jason's own anger issues makes him dangerous and deadly." Freddy said.

I took a deep breath, looking at Mike, "Well…I guess we just make sure he can't come out." I said.

Freddy sighed, "He can't get out, dear. There's nothing to worry about." He said.

I looked at him with a smile, then at Foxy, who was still staring at me, "Freddy? Can we show her the back room?" He asked.

Freddy shook his head, "No. Don't do that. These last two nights should be happy and fun." He said. He glanced at Chica, "Go make some pizza, okay?" He said.

Chica nodded, "Okay, Freddy!" She smiled, "Mike, come help me?" She asked.

Mike smiled, "No problem." He said. They went together, leaving me with the three boys.

Bonnie tugged my arm lightly, "Sorry we are so strict on where you can go, Silvia. It's just we can't risk Jason knowing you're here…nor can the others know you're here." He said.

"Others…?" I asked.

Freddy sighed once more, "It's true that we are the original four…er…five animatronics that were around when Fazbears Pizza began…but there was a time where we were replaced." He said.

Foxy nodded, "It be the time ya stopped showin' yer pretty face 'round here…the year I-"

"No need to relive that part of 1987, Foxy." He said. He looked back at me, "A new gang of animatronics took our places, they even moved to a new location for a year or so. The ones who replaced us are deactivated in the backroom but every now and then they'll reactivate. Now, they aren't like how we were. They won't try to kill you in any way, but they'll try to make you stay with them." He said.

I nodded, "I remember them a little bit…" I said. "I remember you, Foxy, being a girl and like not all together."

Foxy nodded, "Mangle, take-apart attraction." He said.

I nodded, "Mangle…poor girl."

He sighed, "She was such a sweet lass. Poor thing was just unpopular since she was no pirate." He said.

I nodded, "Why'd they get shut down?" I asked.

Foxy looked at Freddy, "That was due to us, in a way." Freddy said. He patted Foxy's head, "When the man lured us away, the others became aggressive towards adults. This led to malfunctions in them…or so the management thought. They were programmed to detect criminals and foul play and they did. Management just did not know what happened. So they shut them down." He said.

I frowned a bit, "So they were trying to save you guys?" I asked.

Freddy nodded, "They did." He said sadly.

Foxy shook his head, "Arg, this shouldn't be how we spend yer last night!" he said.

Freddy laughed, smiling, "We should get to the dining area." He said.

Foxy, Bonnie, and Freddy led me out to the dining area where Mike and Chica were dishing out slices of pizza.

Mike smiled at me, "Hey! You like pepperoni, right?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled, "Hey, Mikey! I do love pepperoni. Thank you, guys. I'm happy I got to see you all again and I don't want to leave after tomorrow…but! I'll visit you all frequently!" I said, looking up at Mike who was blushing.

We all laughed and talked all night, eating pizza and just having fun. When it came to be about five in the morning, the animatronics got quiet. They were whispering between each other and looking at me.

Foxy, after about ten minutes of silence, finally spoke up, "Silvy, I just want to say, even though you have one more night with me and these lubbers...I want to just say...thank you. Ye brought us all to peace and made us better." he said, standing from the chair he was seated in.

Freddy nodded, "You really did do so much for us. So we did something for you." he said.

I blinked, "Huh?" I asked.

Bonnie chuckled, "We may or may not have put your name in the main computer here as a permanent employee here." He said.

I smiled big, "You did?!"

Chica nodded, "Now you never have to go!" she said cheerfully.

I giggled, "Well thank you. All of you...but..." I said, lost in a train of thought.

Mike looked at me, sipping the last of his soda, "What do you mean "but"?" he asked.

I sighed, "I'll work here, of course! But...what about Golden Freddy? I want all _five_ of you to be happy."

Foxy shook his head, "Silvy, Jason isn't gonna listen. He'll kill ye." He said bluntly.

I looked at Bonnie, "come with me, Bonnie? We can go during the day." I said.

Bonnie looked at Chica, "I mean...I guess I'll go with you." he said.

Freddy frowned, "Fine. But do not come crying to Foxy, Chica and I when you're stuffed into a suit with no way out." Freddy said. He stood up, sighing, "Foxy, please show her out. She'll need her rest."

Foxy looked at me, "but Freddy! The wee lass looks all tuckered out. Why not just let her sleep here?"

I giggled, yeah, come on, Freddy! Can't I stay the night?"

Foxy whimpered like a puppy, "Pleeeease Freddy?" he yipped.

Freddy tried very hard not to laugh but he couldn't help it, "Fine, fine. She can stay the night. But she's your responsibility. Don't be up all night." He laughed.

Foxy's jaw dropped, "I promise!" he said. He picked me up, sprinting to pirates cove.

Mike waved at me, walking back to his office.

Foxy and I stayed up for a while. I finally drifted off when I heard the power in the building shut off for the remainder of the night. The next day was going to be a hard one.

La dee da no one got bit. I shall be posting the ORIGINAL version and THIS version as well. So those of you who WANTED a different ending get one. Those of you who wanted to see where I was going in the other one, fear not! I'll post them both||


	8. Night Four (Version Two)

||This is the version I posted originally. Just (faz)bear with me, darlings(bad puns are bad). I'll just post alternate endings. Then everyone is happy! Happy Reading!||

The show ended up being amazing. They roamed around, talking to the kids, and most of it, I could tell, was coming from them rather than their programmed lines. Even Foxy's show ran smoothly. He was very timid for the first minute or so, but as the show went on he was unstoppable! He played a chasing game with the kids and called some up on stage to teach them a song of the sea.

I stayed the entire day, waiting for the time of my night shift to start. I checked the clock on the wall; it was ten minutes until midnight. I had been waiting in the kitchen, reading a book and eating some pizza. I heard footsteps in the other room. They weren't the robots usual clunky sounding steps.

"Mikey?" I called.

I heard the steps stop, "Silvia?" I heard him reply.

I smiled, closing my book. I packed it up, walking out into the main dining hall.

I heard him shriek.

I dropped my bag, sprinting down the hall. I followed his shriek down into the backstage room. He was being surrounded by all four animatronics. He was holding up a pipe, trying to defend himself.

"Welcome!" I head Freddy say in his cheery voice.

Bonnie looked back at me and waved with a smile, "Hey, Silvia." He grinned.

Mike looked at Bonnie, raising the pipe as if to take a swing at his head while he was distracted.

I gasped, running towards Bonnie, and squeezing in front of him. I held up my arms, grabbing the pipe with one hand, looking at Mike, "Mikey, no!" I said.

He relaxed his arms, loosening the grip on his pipe. He stared at me in total shock, "Silvia, get away from them! What are you doing?!" He said through his panting breaths.

I shook my head, feeling a hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me, Bonnie was smiling down at me, "I'm okay, kid" He said, "He has every right to fear us, given what we put him through." He chuckled.

Freddy cleared his throat, pulling me to him, and hugging me from behind, "Listen, security guard," he said. He looked at me and then back at Mike, a smile on his face, "thanks to this girl here, even though we all see you as a metal skeleton, we know now that you are, in fact, a human." He said.

I smiled at him, and then at Mike, who looked in shock. He lowered his pipe, looking at the four animatronics and then me. I could not help but sort of feel bad for him. He was so confused.

I felt a tug on my arm, "Lass," Foxy said in a whimper.

I managed to crane my neck to be able to see him; his ears were back, his eyes to the floor.

"Lass, tonight be yer second to last night with us." He said sadly.

I sighed, "I know, sweetie." I said. I patted his head, smiling small. I looked at Mike, tilting my head, "Mikey? I think you and these four got off on the wrong foot." I gestured to Bonnie, "This is Bonnie Bunny, the dapper guitar player." I giggled.

Bonnie pretended to fix his bow tie and laughed his broken laugh, "Nice to meet ya, Mike!"

I looked at Chica, "This is Chica Chicken, the beautiful girl of the gang."

Chica giggled, "Hello there, Mike! Let's eat!" She said.

I then looked at Foxy, "The terror of the seven seas! This is Foxy, the swash bucklin' pirate fox!" I giggled.

Foxy laughed, "Yar, the fasted pirate there ever be!" He joked.

I then looked at Freddy, "Finally, the main bear himself, Freddy Fazbear!" I smiled.

Freddy tipped his hat at Mike, "Nice to meet you, little fella." He chuckled, "I think I speak for all four of us when I say we are very sorry for every night of terror we caused you." He said.

Mike looked at the four of them once more, a ghost of a smile playing on his lips, "No, no. That's alright. Silvia told me your tragic story. I understand. No hard feelings."

Chica clapped, "Oh, yay! I always did think you were a cute skeleton!" She giggled.

Foxy laughed, "Lass, even if ye were a human, we'd all be youngins." He laughed.

Mike chuckled, "Well thank you, Chica," he smiled, "Silvia? What do we do now? I don't have to watch them anymore…and you have no one to fix." He said.

Bonnie nudged Freddy, making a lound clang noise, "Actually, Freddy, what about the yellow-"

Freddy hit Bonnie in the arm, cutting him off mid sentence, "N-No. No, Bonnie, I don't think that would be too wise. Jason is a very unruly and unstable spirit." He said.

I looked back at the two of them, "What?"

Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica adverted their eyes, not answering me or making eye contact.

I looked directly at Foxy, "Foxy…" I said.

Foxy looked at me, and then looked down, "Jason was the last of us killed in this place. He be the second oldest in age next to Freddy, he was stuffed into the suit the guy used to lure us all. Stuffed into the suit used to lure us away, he was. Argh, but he was always a lil stinker when he was alive." Foxy said, swinging his hooked arm.

Chica nodded, "Always detaching my cupcake, throwing fits, and even punched kids younger than he was."

Freddy sighed, "Now he's locked away in the basement. The suit has the dark energy from the murders on it as it is. That mixed with Jason's own anger issues makes him dangerous and deadly." Freddy said.

I took a deep breath, looking at Mike, "Well…I guess we just make sure he can't come out." I said.

Freddy sighed, "He can't get out, dear. There's nothing to worry about." He said.

I looked at him with a smile, then at Foxy, who was still staring at me, "Freddy? Can we show her the back room?" He asked.

Freddy shook his head, "No. Don't do that. These last two nights should be happy and fun." He said. He glanced at Chica, "Go make some pizza, okay?" He said.

Chica nodded, "Okay, Freddy!" She smiled, "Mike, come help me?" She asked.

Mike smiled, "No problem." He said. They went together, leaving me with the three boys.

Bonnie tugged my arm lightly, "Sorry we are so strict on where you can go, Silvia. It's just we can't risk Jason knowing you're here…nor can the others know you're here." He said.

"Others…?" I asked.

Freddy sighed once more, "It's true that we are the original four…er…five animatronics that were around when Fazbears Pizza began…but there was a time where we were replaced." He said.

Foxy nodded, "It be the time ya stopped showin' yer pretty face 'round here…the year I-"

"No need to relive that part of 1987, Foxy." He said. He looked back at me, "A new gang of animatronics took our places, they even moved to a new location for a year or so. The ones who replaced us are deactivated in the backroom but every now and then they'll reactivate. Now, they aren't like how we were. They won't try to kill you in any way, but they'll try to make you stay with them." He said.

I nodded, "I remember them a little bit…" I said. "I remember you, Foxy, being a girl and like not all together."

Foxy nodded, "Mangle, take-apart attraction." He said.

I nodded, "Mangle…poor girl."

He sighed, "She was such a sweet lass. Poor thing was just unpopular since she was no pirate." He said.

I nodded, "Why'd they get shut down?" I asked.

Foxy looked at Freddy, "That was due to us, in a way." Freddy said. He patted Foxy's head, "When the man lured us away, the others became aggressive towards adults. This led to malfunctions in them…or so the management thought. They were programmed to detect criminals and foul play and they did. Management just did not know what happened. So they shut them down." He said.

I frowned a bit, "So they were trying to save you guys?" I asked.

Freddy nodded, "They did." He said sadly.

Foxy shook his head, "Arg, this shouldn't be how we spend yer last night!" he said.

Freddy laughed, smiling, "We should get to the dining area." He said.

Foxy, Bonnie, and Freddy led me out to the dining area where Mike and Chica were dishing out slices of pizza.

Mike smiled at me, "Hey! You like pepperoni, right?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled, hugging him tightly, "Mikey! I do love pepperoni. Thank you, guys. I'm happy I got to see you all again and I don't want to leave after tomorrow…but! I'll visit you all frequently!" I said, looking up at Mike who was blushing.

We all laughed and talked all night, eating pizza and just having fun. When it came to be about five in the morning, the animatronics got quiet.

Foxy, after about ten minutes of silence, finally spoke up, "SIlvy, the guys, Chica, and I have decided that…we don't want you to leave us." He said.

I smiled sadly, "Aw, guys! I don't want to leave either!" I chuckled quietly.

"No, we mean…you aren't leaving." Bonnie said in a casual happy voice.

My stomach sank, "guys?"

Freddy took a step towards me, "please don't leave us, Silvia. We need you here with us…forever."

I quickly stood from my chair, my eyes darting between them, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said.

Mike quickly rushed to my side, "I'll walk you out." He said protectively.

Chica grabbed my arm, "No." He said as if she were crying, "You can't go. You _won't _ leave us here." She said.

I gulped, looking back at Foxy, who was looking at the ground.

He slowly brought his eyes to my gaze, his ears were down, indicating he was upset. Foxy took a step towards me, pulling me out of Chica's grasp. He wrapped his cold, metal arms around me. He pulled away from the hug, his yellow eyes glowing sadly, he leaned over to my ear, "I'm sorry, Silvy…" he whispered.

That was the last thing I heard before I fell cold, the taste of my own blood filling my mouth. I could see Mike fall to his knees, staring at me and screaming. But I couldn't hear him.

Then it all went black.


	9. Another note from the Author :)

((Ahhh yes.

I am very sorry that I have not updated the FNAF fanfiction! I've been having MAJOR writers block :( but fear not! It shall be here soon! along with the beginning of the FNAF 2 fanfic! So stay in your suits, watch those cameras, and S-A-V-E T-H-E-M. 3 ))


End file.
